Savin' Me
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Post Sateda fic.


Title: Savin' Me  
Spoilers: Everything  
Pairings: Ronon/Elizabeth, Ronon/Malena  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Post Sateda fic

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the door to Ronon's quarters contemplating whether seeing him would be a good idea. On the one hand he may need someone tonight, on the other hand he might just want to be left alone.

Elizabeth sighed, raised her hand slightly and knocked on the door. There was no answer but Elizabeth knew that meant nothing. He never answered the door, she would just knock out of politeness.

She typed in her security code and the doors slid open. The room was dark, there was only the lightly from the hallway shining in and Elizabeth could just barely see him sitting at the end of his bed, entranced almost.  
Slowly she stepped inside and the doors behind her slid shut, cutting off all light.

Elizabeth took a moment and let her eyes adjust, as best as they could, before she moved. She knew the room pretty well but not well enough, after all she'd never really seen it in the light.  
She walked for a few seconds to the direction of the bed. She stopped suddenly when she felt something slide just below her breasts before grabbing her side.  
Elizabeth, very quickly, realised that it was Ronon. Without making a sound he'd moved from the bed, across to her hand had wrapped her in his arms.  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and let her head fall onto his chest. After a moment Ronon's hand moved down her face, stopping to rub her cheek.

Elizabeth let herself drift into him, relishing in the fact that he was still alive. Eventually Elizabeth moved her head from his chest and let her lips meet his in a short tender kiss. Ronon pulled her closer, lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her neck, his hand reaching out to move her hair from the path that his lips would take.  
Elizabeth moved her head slightly, allowing him better access to her neck.  
She moaned slightly as his movements became more passionate and desperate.  
In a quick movement Ronon placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up long enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. They'd played this scene out before, both knew what they were doing.  
When she was securely around his waist he walked forward to the nearest wall, pressing her firmly against it, his lips didn't leave her neck the entire time.  
When his lips finally did leave her neck, they only reached as far as her lips before stopping again.  
When he pulled away he stopped for a second and placed his hand to her cheek and looked at her, trying, despite the lack of lightly, to see her features. He couldn't see them and he wanted to.

Gently he pulled her off the world and placed her on the bed. He then pulled away from her and leant over to the nightstand where two candles stood. He took a match and lit them.  
The eerie glow soon lit up the room, not a lot but enough so that he could see her face when he moved back to her.  
He cupped her cheek before kissing her in the gentlest way he'd ever kissed her. Elizabeth's hands reached up and pushed back a few strands of his own hair, as her eyes locked onto his.  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Ronon crashed his lips down onto hers.

* * *

Ronon's head buried itself into Elizabeth's neck as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  
He honestly didn't know where he'd found the strength from after all he'd been through.  
His breathing took a little longer then usual to return to a steady place and by the time it did, Elizabeth was already kissing his cheek and neck. Ronon smiled slightly into her neck before moving to kiss her. When he pulled back and looked down at her, his mind was filled with images of Malena. He closed his eyes but it didn't help, the images where still there. His breathing started to increase again as Elizabeth's hand brushed his cheek. He tried to rid his mind of Malena's image but he couldn't.  
Quickly and without warning Ronon pushed himself away from Elizabeth and slid out of the bed. He slipped on some pants before opening the curtain in his room, which hid the doorway to the balcony, and stepped onto the balcony out of view.

Elizabeth watched him from the bed, the blankets wrapped around her made her look impossibly vulnerable. When he stepped onto the balcony and she lost view of him, she considered leaving and just letting him deal with whatever he needed to deal with, but that wasn't in Elizabeth Weir's nature. Instead she slid out of the bed, slipped on her pants and top before moving across to the balcony.  
When she reached the doorway she could see Ronon sat on the floor, his legs pulled right up to his chest as he sat staring up at the night sky.  
Elizabeth stood watching him for a few moments before Ronon finally looked at her as well. Slowly he gestured her over to him with a tilt of his head.  
Elizabeth did as she was requested and moved over to him. When she as close enough to him, he reached out, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to sit between his now parted legs.  
Elizabeth settled into him as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, staring at the stars of the ocean before Elizabeth swallowed hard and got up the courage to speak, Her head pressed against his chest and she closed her eyes.

"If you need to talk Ronon"

Ronon didn't answer, instead he just kissed the top of her head and kept staring out. Elizabeth took this as an answer and stared quiet. She wasn't going to push him. She really had no idea what he'd gone through and figured that it must be painful if he didn't want to talk about it.

So neither spoke. For nearly an hour they sat there. Ronon's arms and legs wrapped round Elizabeth as if protecting her, and her head placed against his naked chest.

"I lost my wife"

Ronon had been working on how to sat that since Elizabeth spoke. He hadn't known how to say it, he didn't know how she'd react, he didn't know why he cared about what her reaction might be. He was surprised when she didn't react. He'd expected her to speak, ask him questions. That was the way Elizabeth did things but not this time. This time Elizabeth was going to let him choose what information he wished to divulge, that scared him.  
If she asked him it meant that he had to answer, if she didn't it meant that whatever he told her was because of his feelings.

"Her name was Malena. She had a chance to be saved, I could have saved her but...she didn't let me...I didn't save her"

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly and looked at him. Ronon placed his hand to her cheek before pushing back her hair. When he didn't speak again she placed her head back on his chest.

**

* * *

Several Months Later**

With the Wraith closing in on their position and destruction of the city more then possible, all those without necessary combat training were being sent to the Alpha site.  
John had drawn the unlucky job of trying to get Elizabeth to go,

"Look Elizabeth, McKay and Beckett have more experience in combat situations then you and I sent them through the 'Gate. You can't stay on the city Elizabeth"

Ronon and Teyla watched as the two leaders continued to argue.  
As the moments passed and Elizabeth's defiance continued Ronon found himself getting more and more angry at her. It seemed like, to him, that she was trying to get herself killed by being so ridiculous

"Look Elizabeth, I'll be on this side so I'll make sure things run smoothly here but Elizabeth you need to go to the Alpha site"

Elizabeth shook her head quickly

"John I'm not leave..."

"Damn it Malena, just go through that damn 'Gate!"

John stopped, Elizabeth stopped. Their eyes, along with Teyla's, fell onto Ronon who was leaned against the briefing room table. His pose menacing, his gaze more so. He was clearly angry and his gaze was on Elizabeth.  
After a moment Ronon left the room quickly, followed by Elizabeth a second later.

John turned to Teyla, a confused expression on his face.

"Who's Malena?"

Teyla shook her head slightly, she was equally confused.

"I do not know"

Both of their gazes fell onto the doorway.

* * *

Elizabeth caught up with Ronon quickly in a empty corridor and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was that?"

Ronon didn't answer and trued to walk away again but she wouldn't let him. She grasped his arm even harder and made him say

"Answer me Ronon"

Ronon's anger was still high which, unluckily for him, meant that his self-control was low.

"Malena wouldn't go through the 'Gate and it got her killed. She was so stubborn, you're both so stubborn. Do you want to die?"

Elizabeth shook her head quickly, her gaze dropping from Ronon.

"Then go through the 'Gate Elizabeth. Please"

His voice softened, almost cracked, causing Elizabeth to look up at him. She swore she could see tears in his eyes just before his head dropped, hiding his face. Elizabeth let out a breath, tears starting to form in her own eyes

"Okay, I'll go through the 'Gate"

Ronon looked up at her and nodded

"Yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded

"Yeah"

Ronon closed his eyes in relief and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him where he held her tightly before releasing her slightly to kiss her.  
His hand ran back and forth against the skin on her cheek as he held her back in close to his body.

* * *

Ronon, Teyla and John watched from the control room as the wormhole splashed out. Ronon's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. He wanted to make sure she went through that gate.

From the ground level of the control room where groups of scientist were, Elizabeth looked up at Ronon.  
She wasn't comfortable with this but she knew that if anything happened to her because she remained on the city, Ronon would have to relive what happened with Malena.

As people started to walk through the Stargate, Ronon nodded slightly at Elizabeth, a nod she returned before slowly walking towards the Stargate. She hesitated just a moment before finally stepping through.  
Ronon now knew tat even if he died, he'd die knowing she was safe.

When she was finally gone, John turned to Ronon.

"I don't know what you said to her but it worked. And I appreciate that"

Ronon didn't answer, his eyes just stayed fixed on the Stargate until it shut down.

Fin?


End file.
